Aquel que fue mama
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Porque ella no veia a Hades, emperador del inframundo, veia a Aloneniisan, quien le daba medicina cuando enfermaba y le dejaba dormir a su lado cuando tenia miedo


**Notas: lost canvas no me pertenece, si así fuera, verían esto en lugar de solo leerlo n.n**

 **Aquel que fue mama…**

En aquel entonces, antes del drama de los dioses, las pérdidas de las guerras y la separación de sus lazos, todo era diferente.

Los días como esos, ni fríos ni cálidos solía pasarlas jugando junto a Alone-niisan y Tenma. Siempre parecían preocupados por hacer los días divertidos para ella. Recordaba a su querido hermano trabajar muy duro para obtener dinero para preparar comida deliciosa y a Tenma juntar sus ahorros para hacerle algún regalo como una muñeca o vestido nuevo. Siempre se desvivían por ella.

Pero había ocasiones en las que era al revés, y era ella quien quería recompensarle todo lo que sacrificaban por ella. Ahora recordaba vagamente una de esas veces…

En esa ocasión, se había reunido junto a los demás niños del orfanato para hacerle una sorpresa a su hermano, incluso Tenma se ofreció a ayudar manteniéndolo ocupado. Esa semana se celebraría una fecha especial y todos estaban de acuerdo que Alone era quien más merecía un regalo por ello.

Por varias semanas estuvo barriendo en frente de algunas tiendas para recibir algún dinero, ayudo a regar las flores, alimento algunas mascotas y hasta ayudo con los mandados. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras Tenma mantenía a Alone entretenido para que no sospechara, aunque juraría que a veces este ultimo los miraba con cierta sospecha, pero no decía nada.

Luego de algunos días, finalmente entre todos lograron conseguir el dinero más que suficiente para sus planes, así que esa tarde, ya terminada de preparar la cena, Tenma trajo a Alone temprano de su clases de pintura. El no sabía la razón y hasta parecía preocupado porque algo malo haya pasado. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando fue recibido por un "Bienvenido de vuelta y feliz día Alone-okasan..!"

En serio, sui carita paso de una pálida sorpresa a una sonrojada gratitud y vergüenza, no sabía que decir y se sentía profundamente conmovido porque los más pequeños le consideraran así. Ella lo sabía, pudo ver sus ojos tentados a llorar, pero se contuvo con una tierna sonrisa agradeciendo el gesto. Esa noche cenaron mucha más comida rica y calientita de lo usual, por primera vez no preparada por Alone, sino para él. También hubo un regalo para él: un nuevo equipo de pinceles y colores nuevos; casi pega un grito asustado de lo mucho que habían gastado, pero tanto ella como Tenma lo convencieron de que no piense en ello. Tampoco iban a decirle.

El resto de la velada fue igualmente cálida, pasando entre anécdotas y bromas, principalmente girando en torno al hecho de que si Alone era una mama, entonces Tenma debía ser el papa, para vergüenza de ambos que no sabían que decir. Aunque ella internamente siempre los considero asi. Después de todo, ellos eran su familia, quienes cuidaron de ella sin importar que, cumpliendo papeles que quizás no le correspondían.

No se trataba de ser malagradecida con sus caballeros dorados, quienes también velaron por ella desde que llego al santuario, pero tampoco olvidaría el cuidado que su Alone-niisan le brindaba junto a Tenma.

De haber adivinado que esa sería la última vez que los tres festejarían juntos y felices, quizás hubiese tratado pasarlo incluso mejor. Sin importar que ahora ella fuera Athena, Tenma fuese Pegaso y Alone-niisan fuese Hades, para ella jamás dejarían de ser como "sus padres".

Ella no veía al "leal caballero Pegaso", sino a quien los defendían de los niños malos cuando los molestaban y la molestaba por ser más bajita. Ella no veía a Hades, emperador del inframundo, veía a su niisan quien le daba medicina cuando enfermaba y a veces le dejaba dormir en su cama cuando tenía miedo.

Su mayor deseo siempre seria recuperar aquellos días y confiaba que alguna vez así seria. Su familia volveria a estar unida y feliz, como esta inminente guerra jamás hubiese sucedido. Youma se equivoco al decir que Athena decidió ser humana y huérfana para detener a Hades, no fue por eso. Quería que por una vez sintiese la calidez del corazón humano y lo apreciase, le gustaba creer que tuvo algún valor lo suficientemente alto como para que vea las cosas de manera diferente. Como Sasha, no creía que los planes de Athena tuviesen mala intención, ella solo quería que todos fueran felices otra vez.

Con ese pensamiento dirigió su mirada al cielo, con el Lost Canvas al punto de llegar a su fin. Tenma también lo veía. Seria ahora o nunca. Encontrarían a su hermano y cumplirían su sueño. Todo terminaría y estarían juntos otra vez. Quizás y aun quedaría tiempo para decírselo:

 _Feliz día Alone-niisan…seremos una familia con mama y papa otra vez…._

 **Notas finales: y con esto termino u.u se que mucho personajes pudieron haberse puesto en una situación similar, pero valoro mucho las raíces de esto tres, además de que en el fondo el verdadero deseo de Tenma y Sasha (y quizás de Alone) era regresar a aquellos días de los tres en familia xD feliz días a todas las mamas y a aquello/as que cumple también ese papel!**


End file.
